Big Bird Gets Lost
Big Bird Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Stepney Gets Lost. Cast *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Stepney *Meg (from Family Guy) as Mavis *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky (from Looney Tunes) as Arry (not named) *Mugsy (from Looney Tunes) as Bert (does not speak) *Owl (from Little Bear) as Rusty (does not speak) *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo (cameo) *Mater (from Cars) as Butch (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Big Bird the Yellow Bird works closely with his friend, Owl. One day, Mayor Adam West came to see him." Mayor Adam West: "Owl tells me you're in need of change. So I want you to help Grandpa Dave and Meg at the quarry." Big Bird: "Oh, thank you sir." Narrator: "Said Big Bird." Big Bird: "Shall I be away long?" Mayor Adam West: "Just today." Narrator: "Replied Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "But please be careful. It is easy to get lost up there so be back before dark." Big Bird's Driver: "We will." Narrator: "Said the driver. Big Bird soon arrived at the quarry." Grandpa Dave: "We're glad you're here to help us." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave." Big Bird: "Are those my goombas?" Narrator: "Asked Big Bird eagerly." Meg: "Only some of them. There's masses more in the sidings." Narrator: "Replied Meg." Big Bird: "The more the merrier." Narrator: "Whistled Big Bird. Big Bird was really enjoying himself. The dustier he became, the harder he worked. Meg and Grandpa Dave were impressed. The quarry foreman spoke to his driver." Foreman: "We have a night special to take to building site at the new route. Do you want to take the load?" Big Bird's Driver: "Yes, please." Narrator: "Said the driver. But he should have asked Mayor West first. Night came." Grandpa Dave: "Be careful, Big Bird." Narrator: "Advised Grandpa Dave." Big Bird: "I will and thank you for a lovely day. I do hope I can come back again." Meg: "The path can be spooky." Narrator: "Said Meg." Big Bird: "Thank you for the warning." Narrator: "And with that, Big Bird puffed away into the night. Big Bird arrived on time and made the delivery of rocks and stones for the workmen. Then he set off for home. That's when the trouble began. The fog came down." Big Bird: "Meg was right. Suddenly, everything does look spooky." Big Bird's Driver: "There's a signalbox. And the signal light is green. Someone must have been expecting us." Narrator: "But they hadn't. The sign was posted in the wrong direction, but Big Bird didn't realize this." Big Bird: "Home, here we come." Narrator: "He thought. Then they approached an unknown area. The driver made a decision." Big Bird's Driver: "It's best if we rest here until the fog clears." Big Bird: "What are those strange sounds?" Narrator: "Wondered Big Bird. Then the fog slowly lifted." Big Bird: "Oh no!" Narrator: "Wailed Big Bird." Big Bird: "We're in the scrapyards!" Narrator: "His driver and fireman went for help. Big Bird was all alone, but not for long. Two gangsters approached." Rocky: "Got ya this time, Big Bird! You'll make very fine scrap indeed. Grab him, Mugsy!" Narrator: "The gangsters took him to the large smelter shed." Rocky: "Bye, bye Big Bird!" Narrator: "Said the gangster. Big Bird looked up. Above him was a huge grabber." Big Bird: "This bird's not for killing!" Narrator: "Shouted Big Bird. The grabber wasn't listening. But just as it was about to grab him, it stopped. There stood Mayor Adam West." Mayor Adam West: "It's a good thing I've chosen to visit this yard tonight. Saving you from death is getting to be a habit, Big Bird. Please stop it!" Big Bird: "Yes, sir. But I have learned something." Mayor Adam West: "What's that?" Big Bird: "There's no place like home." Mayor Adam West: "And that's exactly where you're going now." Big Bird: "Yellow birds forever." Narrator: "Sighed Big Bird." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes